1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for separating various size debris from a pulp slurry under pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gauld et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,417 discloses a fibrous stock screening apparatus including a rotor having a cylindrical body member and a plurality of blade members attached to the body member with the leading edge of each blade member spaced farther from the body member than the trailing edge thereof. Gauld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,728 discloses a fibrous stock screening apparatus including means for allowing untreated stock to be added at points deep within the screening zone thereof to maintain a proper water to fiber ration throughout the screening zone. Gauld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,901 discloses a fibrous stock screening apparatus including a preliminary screen and a secondary screen for providing a course screening step and a fine screening step. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.